Spear Squid Causa
|chef = Rindō Kobayashi |primary ingredient = Spear Squid Arapaima |cuisine type = Peruvian |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter: 252 |anime = |dish type = Causa}}Spear Squid Causa is a dish made by Rindō Kobayashi against Takumi Aldini during the 3rd Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine . Description This dish consists of a fluffy squid hamburger that contains spear squid, egg whites, onions, lemon, mayonnaise and soy sauce which is lightly fried. For the mashed potatoes on the outside that act like pressed sushi she used irish cobbler potatoes that was dyed with aji amarillo. But, for the layer underneath the hamburger instead of using tuna rindō used arapaima which has the similar texture as chicken tenderloin. With Rindō's expertise of rare ingredients, she has tamed the flavors of the wild and turned them into a single dish. Recipe *'Squid Hamburger' **'Spear Squid' **'Egg White' **'Onion' **'Lemon' **'Mayonnaise' **'Soy Sauce' *'Arapaima'Wikipedia Page on Arapaima *'Mashed Potato' **'Irish Cobbler Potatoes' **'Aji Amarillo' *'Garnish' **'Soft-Boiled Egg' **'Cilantro' **'Two Gel Sauces' Real Facts * Causa, in its basic form, is a mashed yellow potato dumpling mixed with key lime, onion, chili and oil. Varieties can have avocado, chicken, tuna or even shellfish added to the mixture. Also, causa is popular in Lima, where it is distinguished by the name Causa Limeña. Causa is usually served cold with hard boiled eggs and olives.Wikipedia Page on Peruvian Cuisine. * Aji Amarillo is a member of capsicum baccatum, one of the five domesticated pepper species, and is grown all over Peru. Aji means chili pepper and Amarillo ''means yellow in Spanish. This chili is 30,000 to 50,000 on the Scoville Heat unit scale and is considered part of the Peruvian "holy trinity" when it comes to their cuisine, along with garlic and red onion.Wikipedia Page on Aji Amarillo * The '''arapaima', pirarucu, or paiche are any large species of bonytongue in the genus Arapaima native to the Amazon and Essequibo basins of South America. Genus Arapaima is the type genus of the family Arapaimidae. They are among the world's largest freshwater fish, reaching as much as 3 m (9.8 ft). They are an important food fish. They have declined in the native range due to overfishing and habitat loss In contrast, arapaima have been introduced to several tropical regions outside the native range (within South America and elsewhere) where they are sometimes considered invasive species. Its local name, pirarucu, derives from the indigenous words for "pira" meaning "fish" and "urucum" meaning "red". ** Arapaima produces boneless steaks and is considered a delicacy. In the Amazon region locals often salt and dry the meat, rolling it into a cigar-style package that is then tied and can be stored without rotting, which is important in a region with little refrigeration. Arapaimas are referred to as the "cod of the Amazon", and can be prepared in the same way as traditional salted cod. References Category:Dishes Category:Rindō Kobayashi Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Egg Dishes